I wasn't confused: A Tayllie story
by Bri White
Summary: A spin off of my story (The foster's 1 s prequel included) where Callie and Taylor are lovers. I do not own the fosters or any of the material in this story and make no money from it. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

~Taylor's POV~

Let's just say that hanging around in the kitchen with Mariana and Jesus was becoming a normal thing for me now. The thing that wasn't normal about this one time though was that Lena had just walked in with a new girl in tow. My first thought was what the heck is she doing here? My second thought was that the whole tough girl act was cute and my third thought was that I hated her. "So you two are dykes?" She had blurted to Stef and Lena that's when I decided I didn't like her. Now I'm just sitting here doing dishes with Stef in silence. "I don't like her." I mumble under my breath to Stef. Stef just sighs and looks at me, "She's been in a lot of foster homes, she's going to be cold." I just nod but I wasn't exactly thrilled with the conversation and it's outcome. I finish the dishes and slipped upstairs to get started on my homework and then do my nails for tomorrow. I am slowly painting the green watching the paint cover the natural color of my nail disappear under the paint. It seems weird to hide something as natural as my nails when if I think about it when I first arrived here I didn't even bother hiding my bruises. I guess I'm gonna wipe this off. I can't believe how red I still look in the mirror, I turned bright red when Brandon gave me that who is this? your girlfriend? look. Sometimes it was like people in this house could read my minds exactly when I didn't want them to. When I saw Brandon quickly look at Callie I kicked him, though I missed him. I was slightly impressed that he thought I could get such a girl to date me and so quickly but at the same time the fact that he was checking her out frustrated me. "Hey you ready for bed?" Mariana asks me. I shrug, "Sure." It's been a long day and tomorrow at school will be even longer, to bad I'm not tired so I'll be up all night anyways.

Sitting in bed and trying to fall asleep I hear Mariana get up from bed and check if I was asleep. I pretend to be and wait to see what Mariana was going to do. She slowly opened the door and started to slip down the stairs. I decided to follow her. I noticed that Mariana was slipping some of Jesus' ADHD pills into her pocket and I sighed, "Oh Mari come on don't do that." I was taken by surprise when Mariana began to talk to Callie who was standing on the other side of the room. The moonlight through the window hit her just perfectly. Callie just shrugged and walked into the other room. Mariana slipped back upstairs without seeing me and I walked over to the living room. Callie was speaking quickly and frantically on the phone to someone. Jude, she keep repeating. When she finally hung up, I stepped out of the shadows, "I'm new here too." Callie looks at me and just nods. "If you wanted to hang with me I mean." I finished lamely. Callie just nods and quickly turns away.

I decided to go back to my room and slip into bed telling Mariana I was in the bathroom so I didn't have to explain that I saw her with the pills My mind on the other hand was still trying to figure out what Callie's story was and why I was so intrigued by it. But for now it was just an invitation to talk to me.

Authors note:

Will switch between Callie's and Taylor's POV. Please go past first few chapters it gets better. Thanks!


	2. What is it about you?

~Callies POV~

Wow. I'm already great at making friends in this foster home. I'm pretty sure that two of the kids here hate me. Oh well, all is temporary right? Though I do have two things, one is that Mariana is stealing pills, that alone is interesting enough. The other thing I find to be interesting is that apparently I'm not the only new kid around here. I'm curious about that but right now my main focus is Jude, after talking with him last night I am determined to get him back today.

I slowly walked into the bustling kitchen to see all of the kids running around to get ready before school. I grab myself a cup of coffee and suddenly feel all eyes on me. The thought of everyone looking at me makes my skin crawl but I just took a sip of my coffee and everyone went back to doing their own thing. Thank god.

"Hey Brandon, Can you show Callie to her first class today?" Lena asked speaking to her son. Brandon nodded, "Sure." I decide to follow him realizing I didn't have much of a choice and quietly mumbled as he stopped by a room and said goodbye. Walking into the class and being told I had to write about "that thing in the back of my head. Guilt." I had already decided I wasn't going to like the class, almost for the same reason I didn't like therapy or group session or any of that crap. I don't need people to be trying to figure out my business. I managed to make it through the first half of the day until lunch.

I quickly scanned the crowd of kids running to their seats next to their friends and searched for Taylor. I then sighed and decided it would be better not to get attached to anyone in this foster home, I wouldn't allow myself to get hurt when I left again. Not this time. I went and hide in an empty classroom and began to quietly strumming a guitar that was left sitting out.

"Hey Callie!" Mariana called running towards me, "I heard you were looking for a ride, and well I thought I would tell you there's a bus stop behind the school but be careful so that Lena doesn't see you leave." I nod. Slipping out a back door I think I'm in the clear to make a sprint for the bus but Brandon comes up behind me and stops me. "Where are you going?" He asks. I begin to yell at him to mind his own business and leave me alone when his phone rang. I scrambled for it and ripped it away from him. "Jude." I answer. "Shh. Jude baby I'm on my way. I'll be right there alright? Shh." I hang up and begin to walk faster to the bus station, Brandon unfortunately following behind me. After many more questions I finally gave in and answered him, "Jude's my younger brother! Our foster dad abused him one night when he saw Jude in a dress alright?! I need to go get him." Brandon nodded as if he understood, "I'll come with you." God, I really didn't like everyone having to try and do everything here.

After a long ride of me trying to make time go faster and Brandon trying to ask more questions we finally arrived a few houses from where Jude was. "Look I need you to distract him at the front door while I get Jude." Brandon nodded. I began to freak myself out but all that mattered was if I got Jude out of there and safe.

"Jude! Jude!" I whispered trying to catch his attention while Brandon was being a distraction at the front door. Jude ran into my arms and hugged me. I stood there holding him tightly, to feel his embrace again was great. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. Our former foster father began to point a gun at us and was swinging it between Jude and I to Brandon. Stef came kicking in the backdoor at the last possible moment and all I could feel was dread.

Stef sent Jude and I out to the car as she and her partner took care of all the police business and Lena scolded Brandon. Stepping into the car, still holding tight to Jude I looked up to see the only other kid that was in the car was Taylor. "Hi." She whispered looking at Jude and smiling lightly, "Jude is my guess?" Jude nodded and then looked to me. "It's alright buddy." I whispered. Taylor smiled at me and I just quickly looked down. Something just wasn't right here and I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. I'm still getting use to writing in Callie's voice so please stick with me with it I promise it will get better if you let me just lay out the story.

Taylor is a character of my creation whose background information is given in my other story titled, The fosters 1 a prequel included. Thanks and please review, favorite and follow!


	3. For nowWe stick together

~Taylor's POV~

I was sitting on the couch in between Jude and Mariana, Jude snuggled up against Callie when Stef and Lena explained that they couldn't keep Callie and Jude forever. I saw Callie's face drop and I wanted to tell her it would be alright. She did seem to look up again when Lena and Stef said that until they found a permanent home they wanted the two to stay here. I stopped listening at that point until they mentioned that Callie would be moving into my current room. "Uh, not to be rude but what about me?" I quietly said. Stef smiled, "Oh Taylor you're gonna stay in our room for a few days until everything gets settled alright?" I nod and Lena smiles at me. I stop listen when they begin to lecture Brandon and Callie about what happened last night with the sneaking off. What did I do that's getting me kicked out of my own room?

"I've been checking to make sure you haven't been reported missing or kidnapped." Stef paused not knowing how to explain to me that there was no one that cared that I was gone. "I get it." I whispered. Lena jumped right into the conversation, "But that works in our favor." She continues on but I stopped listening and just started nodding. I felt like such a worthless being that no one even bothered to acknowledge that I had left. I smiled to Stef and Lena as lying through my teeth saying I was just really tired and needed to go to bed. I ran up the stairs and sat down on Brandon's bed and started crying. No one wanted me, I ran away and no one cared, I came here and they wouldn't keep me here.

~Callie's POV~

I heard the crying almost instantly and quickly realized it wasn't Jude's so I let my guard down slightly. I looked over to Mariana and asked her, "What's her story anyways? Isn't she your moms?" Mariana shook her head, "She's not my moms. It's a long story. Talk to her about it." I smirked, "I don't think she would like me very much." It's true though, I don't think she would like me if she knew everything about me. Though I almost hope she talks to me a bit.

~Taylor's POV~

Brandon managed to calm me down and I slip out to Stef and Lena's room where I am supposed to stay the night. When Stef and Lena come in I face the wall so I don't have to talk to them again and sit there waiting until I believe they are asleep. I slowly stand and walk out to the bathroom. Scrambling under the sink I find some black lipstick and pull it out. I still feel so useless and I can't seem to understand why it is that no one wants to keep me. I then realize why it is. I bring the lipstick to my forehead and write dyke across it. This is the real reason, I should have known it all along.

I am about to scrub my face clean and crawl back into bed when Jude walks into the bathroom. I freeze for a minute not sure if Callie would appreciate me talking to her little brother. "Hi Jude." I whisper. He smiles at me, "Are you alright? I heard you cry earlier." I nod and assure him that I just needed a minute to think. He didn't seem to believe it, "Are they not keeping you?" I swallowed and shook my head, "No this isn't my home." Jude nodded sadly as if he had explained that many times before and then hugged me. I was shocked at first and froze but then returned the young boys hug, "Mine either. Maybe you Callie and I could stick together?" I smiled and nod, "Yeah. We all stick together." Now I had a reason to talk to Callie, maybe this could just work.

~Callie's POV~

I just stood in the dark hallway watching as my brother hugged Taylor. I almost felt bad for her not staying here and taking it so hard. Not to mention the fact that I had called Stef and Lena dykes earlier this week and that's what was written on her was going to stick with us so that meant I had to talk to her. Maybe now I could figure out what was so interesting about her, but for now we were going to stick together for Jude's sake.

Authors note:

What do you all think? Please review follow and favorite! Thanks!


	4. Jumping emotions, flying hormones

~Callie's POV~

"Taylor. Are you awake?" I whisper. I see Taylor shift over to face me. "We really don't have to whisper, Mariana can sleep through almost anything." I smirk and nod but continue to whisper, "I saw you last night with Jude." Taylor froze and I could see the terror on her face, "Calm down, I personally thought it was cute. Now I'm not sure how he's going to handle getting attached to someone and then having us leave but..." Taylor cut her off by sitting up, "I'll come with you if you ever leave I'll come too."

~Taylor's POV~

I slowly slipped out of bed and motioned for Callie to follow me down the stairs. We stopped in the kitchen before going to the living room to watch T.V. until everyone else woke up. I looked to Callie, "Would you like me to make you some coffee?" I asked smiling already pulling out the stuff I needed. "Sure. Thanks." I nodded and handed her a cup. She laughed when she noticed that I had been staring as she took a sip. "What?" Callie asked. I shrug, "Nothing I've never been allowed to have coffee before so I don't know what it tastes like or if I made it right. That's all." Callie smirked and handed me the cup, "Just don't tell Stef and Lena." I slowly took a sip and then spit the coffee into the sink, "Jeez Callie! How do you drink that stuff every morning. Gross!" Callie laughed at me as I stuck my head under the sink trying to rinse the taste from my mouth. "Did you really give her coffee?" Brandon asked laughing as he saw Callie sitting with a cup in her hand and me running water into my mouth from the sink. I spit the water out, "That is horrible how do people drink that?" Brandon laughed, "Just don't tell mom you think coffee is gross I'm pretty sure she lives of that stuff every morning." I nodded, "Let's go watch something."

Jesus and Jude were already in the living room watching some sort of action explosion show when the three of us walked in. "Oh hey guys I didn't know anyone was up." Jesus explained motioning to the show he was watching. I shrugged, "It's cool. What are we blowing up today? Cars, planes planets? I think I just covered every movie you've ever seen." Jesus glared at me, "Taylor you will pay for that comment." He teased. I settled onto the floor with Callie on one side of me and Jude on the other side of her. Mariana came down looking as asleep as she did upstairs and crashed down next to me. Stef and Lena came down and started talking to me several minutes later, "You can go move back into your room if you'd like." I jumped up, "Yeah I'll go get out of your way now."

~Callie's POV~

"I'll help you." I said as I let Jude crawl away from me without disturbing his movie, Stef and Lena shot me a confused look as did almost everyone else in the living room. "If you don't mind Taylor." I mumbled. Taylor smiled, "Uh no thanks. I could use the help. Uh Stef, Lena I made coffee its in the kitchen." She mumbled and started up the stairs. I followed close behind and just smiled at Jude when he looked at me terrified, I assume because of what he said last night. "So uh Taylor." She looked up at me and nodded. "I uh, I heard you cry last night. Mariana said it must be something from your past. You in the foster system?" I ask. She replies to me coldly with a no. I nod and realize that this is not a topic that didn't want to deal with right now. "So you're truly fine with me staying with you and Jude." I smiled at how nervous Taylor was. "More than fine with it." I help Taylor move more stuff around in the room so all three of us could fit into the room in silence, it wasn't one of those awkward silences but one of those when you learn more about a person in their silence than when they speak. "Thank you." Taylor whispered as we left the room for dinner.

"So Callie, Jude, how do you like school?" Stef asked Jude and I at dinner. Jude smiled, "It's good. I like my classes." Lena smiled and nodded, "That's good. And what about you Callie." I shrug, "It takes longer for me than Jude to make friends but I'll get there." Taylor slowly reached under the table and patted my hand, "Give it three weeks and you'll have a permanent table, trust me on this one." My hand tightened when Taylor reached for it but I laughed knowing that Stef and Lena couldn't see what was going on as Taylor pulled her hand away. "Okay guys, we've got dishes tonight go do homework." Lena said to me and the other kids. "Taylor stay down here for a minute alright." I froze for just a second what if Lena and Stef saw Taylor reach for my hand, it wasn't like that but what if they had misunderstood it could end bad for both Taylor and I.

~Taylor's POV~

"You did what!" I screamed. Lena and Stef had been spying on me. They had watched and heard everything last night when I was talking to Jude! Lena reached for my hand, "Sweetie just talk to us if you ever need..." I begin to lose my temper and began to scream, "No. You can't expect me to trust you after this!" I stop my screaming realizing I had pushed Lena into a counter and she had slammed against it pretty hard. "I'm so sorry." I whisper frozen in my place. Stef stood, "Go upstairs now!" She was practically screaming, Stef had never rose her voice to me and I realize I had crossed a new line. I run out the door terrified and consumed with dread and guilt.

~Callie's POV~

I heard the screaming and knew that Lena and Stef had seen Taylor with Jude last night. I mumbled to Mariana how I was going to go after her and ran out and down the stairs. "I'm gonna go follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. We've talked a bit." I said rushing out the door. I ran after her until I had caught up with a silently crying Taylor who was on her way to the park. "Did I hurt her?" Taylor asked me. I shrugged, "I didn't see. I came to check if you were alright." Taylor sat in the grass where we had finally arrived and snapped at me, "Why do you care we barely know each other!" I sat and allowed her to yell at me until she broke down into sobs and offered to explain her story to me. When I found out how she had arrived at the fosters bruised and beaten by her parents I grabbed her and held her, "I'm sorry." I whispered and was soon crying myself. We walked into the house about two hours later to Lena sitting on the couch and Stef pacing until she saw us enter, "Taylor..." She started by Lena reminded her to take a breath, "Go to bed, we'll discuss this later." Taylor nodded and started up the stairs, Stef looked to me, "Thank you for making sure she didn't do anything stupid." I nod numbly and follow Taylor up the stairs to our room. This girl had made my emotions jump so much in tonight only.

~Taylor's POV~

I had screwed up so much tonight I wasn't sure if I would have a house in the morning. I shoved Lena, and really hurt her. I didn't even mean to, but I did more than that, I had held Callie's hand under the table if only for a second before we both pulled away and I sat in the park crying into her shoulder, telling her my past. Tonight my hormones had been flying. Sometimes being a teenager sucked.

Authors Note:

Hey guys I wanted to get one more update up before the weekend ended I will try to update this week but it all depends on how busy I get. If I get a few reviews I will write sooner. Thanks and enjoy!


	5. Drama at the Party

~Callie's POV~

"Are you sure Callie?" Taylor asked me looking between Jude and I. I had already agreed to her plan to prove that we weren't going to be treated like we could stay here because it would just hurt more when Stef and Lena got rid of us, mostly it was some crazy plan Taylor came up with while she was hurt and I decided to go along but we needed Jude to know what had happened to Taylor before promising to stick together. "He can handle it. He's tough." I smiled at Jude and he giggled. Rolling my eyes I motioned for Taylor to start her story.

~Taylor's POV~

I slowly started the story explaining how I came into the foster household and then rapidly spit the rest of the information out about how my parents would beat me because I was gay. Jude hugged me when I explained the last part and told me of how his foster father hit him for finding Jude in a dress once. We slowly exchanged bits of our pasts, Jude and Callie's were such deeper and more painful stories. Jude left to do some homework and I finally looked up at Callie. "Hey Callie. I had an idea." Callie just kinda nodded and only looked at me slightly. I was beaming though trying to hide it, "I had an idea. You'll age out of the system in two years right? Well you could age out and adopt Jude. Then I could live with you. I would get a job and help pay rent and I could always tutor Jude in English and history. It would be great, like having a mini family." Callie was finally looking at me and didn't appear to be as excited as I was about the plan.

~Callie's POV~

I followed Taylor out after dinner into the backyard and slowly played my guitar listening to her sing. Her voice had a calming effect that reminded me of what my mothers voice sounded like when she use to sing to Jude and I. I notice that she is watching me, "Callie, sing please?" Taylor asked. I laughed, "I don't sing." Taylor rolled her eyes, "Right and I'm a dying peacock remember? Sing." I laugh and quietly begin to follow along in the words with Taylor. Stef and Lena come out and tell us to slip up to bed it would be a long day tomorrow. I stand and start to walk into the house when I notice that they had asked Taylor to stay behind so they could talk to her. I stood watching and listening through the kitchen window as I heard Taylor yell at Stef and Lena about how she wasn't hers and she was sick of everyone trying to treat her like it was alright. I slowly slipped into a corner when Taylor walked in, she walked over to me and fell into my arms.

~Taylor's POV~

I fell into Callie's arms and closed me eyes as she caught me and slowly dragged me to the living room and sat me on the couch. "Why does it have to be them against us?" She whispered in my ear. Feeling her breath on my face caused goosebumps to appear all over my body. She stood up and ran up the stairs as she heard Stef and Lena enter through the back door. I closed my eyes trying to feel her arms around me again. It's not a question in my mind anymore, there is something between Callie and I. At least I feel it.

~Callie's POV~

Slowly pulling out the dress I had to wear today for Mariana's party I sighed. I had sat at the top of the stairs hoping Stef would come up and go to bed so I could go down and talk with Taylor. "Hi Callie." Taylor sleepily mumbles walking into the room. I smile throwing the dress down onto my bed and then pulling out Taylor's, "Morning Tay." She rolls over onto her bed and laughs at the face I make pulling out the second dress. "You ready to go to this thing today?" I ask her. She just laughs and shakes her head no.

~Taylor's POV~

I almost lost it yesterday when Stef and Lena talked to me in the backyard. I miss my family and Callie's playful small talk this morning isn't making it any easier. I slowly slip into the dress and pull it on. "I'll zip it." Callie says standing behind me. I take a quick breath and nod, "Thanks." Callie slowly zipped up the dress noticing a scar on my back, "I got hit once." I explained quickly. Callie nods and slowly runs her hands over my shoulders, her hands are soft and smooth. "Callie." I whisper and she jumps back, "Sorry. I don't know what I was doing." She mumbled and I wish I hadn't broke the trance. "You can..." I start but stopped realize how stupid I would have sounded. "Uh. Can you zip the back up for me?" Callie asked awkwardly turning around. "Sure." I mumble. "Uh. I'll be downstairs." I explain quickly exiting the room. I've never been that tense around someone.

~Callie's POV~

What had I been thinking? I lost my thoughts completely and Taylor freaked, I'll be lucky if she doesn't have Stef and Lena through us out of here instantly. Fixing my hair I manage to calm myself down. And put on the brave face I have worn for years to manage and get through Mariana's party. "Nice hair." Taylor laughed as I came down the stairs. "You look nice." Brandon mumbled. I noticed Taylor's face turn red and then laughed at the two siblings. Brandon looked to Taylor and slowly walked away. "Thanks. I love the pink ribbon in the red hair." I smile nodding towards Taylor's hair that Lena must have done. Taylor giggled and seemed to have recovered from what had happened a few minutes earlier between the two of us, "Yeah because we all know that my red hair doesn't scream obnoxious. I wish I was born with blond hair or something." I rolled my eyes, "Your hair is really cute. I love the red hair." She blushed and so did I.

~Taylor's POV ~

I stood blushing at Callie until Stef walked in, "Look at you two! I don't think I'll ever the two of you in a dress at the same time ever again! We should get a camera!" She joked. I saw Callie's eyes go big as she shook her head no. Stef laughed at the two of us. "Come on girls get in the car so we aren't late." I nodded and waited for Callie to follow me, "Come on Jude." Callie called as Jude came running out of the kitchen. 'Hey Jude. You look handsome." I told him smiling and slightly ruffling his hair so that it still looked like the messy Jude head we had all come to love. "Thanks! You and Callie both look really pretty!" He replied excitedly. I smiled and nodded as Callie said thank you.

~Callie's POV~

Jude and I smiled even when we were hurting watching the slide show of the twins growing up and I was amazed how after I hugged Jude tightly trying to reassure him how much I loved him how Taylor had taken him into her arms and pulled him into a hug, she then slung an arm over my shoulders. The three of us sat in silence until we noticed that Stef and Lena had looked up and over to us and Taylor and I quickly moved away from each other, Taylor let go of Jude and he slowly went back to his upright position. Taylor shot me a nervous smile and then I just rolled my eyes hoping she realized that she hadn't overstepped anything by hugging Jude.

~Taylor's POV~

Having my arm slung protectively over Callie's shoulder seemed to have brought back the trance that Callie had started earlier this morning. That is until we both pulled away when we noticed Stef and Lena staring at us. I quietly cursed under my breath but kept a straight face, I looked over to Callie who just offered me a smile. The party was slowly coming to an end when Callie decided she wanted to go out for a walk and clear her head, telling Stef and Lena this and begging them to agree I followed her out of the building and onto the beach. "Callie? What's wrong?" I whisper.

~Callie's POV~

"Nothing. The drama of the party got to me thats all." I mumble and see Taylor's disapproving look the minute I looked up from the ground. "Callie." Her voice was pleading with me and I just shook my head, "I don't want to get thrown out alright? Jude needs a home I can't ruin that for him!" Taylor looked surprised, "Callie, You're not ruining anything for Jude, you never will. I wish I could have raised a kid as well as you raised Jude, the boys an angel, you've done perfect." At this I wipe a tear away and turn to face away from Taylor. "Callie." Taylor whispers and I fall to the sand and just sit running my fingers through it.

~Taylor's POV ~

"I've always imagined myself alone, later in life, I'd have Stef and Lena, Brandon and the twins of course, but I mean living in a small apartment with no wife, no kids." I whisper and Callie looks at me puzzled, "Well, I've re-thought about my decision lately because of you and Jude, I would love to have a kid like Jude to help with his homework and scold when he didn't do the dishes." Callie just nods at me, "Callie, you won't ruin anything for Jude. I promise." I whisper and close my eyes praying she understood, I could see a future with her and her brother for me. I only hoped she could see the same.

Author's note:

What did you think of the chapter? Please review and if I get two or more I'll try and post the next one either tonight or tomorrow night! Thanks and as always review, favorite and follow!


	6. Left to Clean up the Mess

~Callie's POV~

When I walk into the Foster's house and everyone is in the kitchen finishing up dinner after the party I know that Taylor covered for me. She was talking to me after the party, we were standing on the beach and I freaked. I ran off towards the pier and left Taylor standing there to clean up the mess. "Hey Callie. Did you enjoy your walk?" Lena asked smiling as I entered the room. I nod, "Uh yeah, I hope you didn't mind. I just uh..." I paused thinking of what to say, "I just had a headache after the party." Stef just nodded at me and I was afraid I had been caught in the lie but they just told me to go upstairs and change before dinner and bring Taylor and Jesus down.

"Oh hi Mariana." I mumbled walking into our room and seeing her their repainting her nails. "Dinner. Have you seen Jesus and Taylor?" I asked her. Mariana just shrugged, "They're playing some video game. The one they play when blowing off stress mostly so I'm not sure what it's about but they're in Jesus' room." I nod and know what its about, I only hope Taylor didn't talk to Jesus about it. Stepping out of my dress and pulling on some sweats and a tee-shirt I hear someone entering through the bathroom door. "Oh. Hi, I didn't realize you were home." Taylor mumbled grabbing something off from her desk. "Taylor, thanks for covering for me. And uh, Lena said dinners ready so yeah." I explain. Taylor nods, "I'm not really hungry but I'll check with Jesus. Thanks." I grab her arm and stop her from leaving, "Taylor." She pulled away from me, "Callie, I don't want to talk or pretend it's alright, okay? I don't put my feelings out there anymore very easily and you ran off expecting me to cover for you!" Taylor had kept her voice barely above a whisper while spitting words out at me. "Taylor, I'm so sorry. I freaked, I didn't know what to say." I whispered. She brushed me off walking out of the room and back to her game.

I slowly walked down the stairs and out to the table where Stef looked at me concerned, "Callie. What's wrong?" She questioned me. I smile lightly, "Nothing. I'm just tired." Lena smiled weakly at me as if she understood after that party. "No Jesus and Taylor?" She asked. I shook my head and shrugged, "Taylor said she ate a lot at the party, Jesus should be down in a minute."

~Taylor's POV ~

I stalk into Jesus room and drop to the beanbag on the floor. "What?" Jesus questions me. I shrug and grab the controller, suddenly doing much better at shooting things. "And she's pissed." Jesus whispers. I glare at him, "Shut up." My hostility and anger is the only thing that is keeping my from crying. Callie said how she didn't know what to say, didn't she realize that I was barely comfortable with the idea of being gay not to mention blurting it out to her and confessing even more secrets and of my thoughts. She shouldn't have ran, not when I was so vunerable, not when we were both scared. "Gonna tell me?" Jesus asked pulling my out of my thoughts. I sigh and begin to turn the corner on the game we're playing. "Jesus I need you to make sure you don't say anything. Anything at all." I whisper and he nods.

"Really Taylor?" Jesus questions pausing the game. I close my eyes, "I'm confused. I'm fourteen, she's sixteen is that even right anyways. I mean minus the fact that we live in the same house and all of that crap." Jesus shrugs, "Are you gonna talk to moms about it?" I shake my head vigorously, "Jesus they would throw me out, or kill me, or laugh or, I don't know. I'm scared." I whisper. Jesus pauses the game and hugs me quickly, "Figure it out before you do anything that way there everything that happens because of it. Let it be worth it." I smile, "Jesus when did you become big brother of wisdom?" I laugh. Jesus shrugs and heads downstairs to get some food.

"Hey Taylor, decided to come and eat?" Stef asked me patting the chair next to her as I enter the kitchen. I smile but shake my head no, "I was hoping to get take a shower and go to bed." Lena nods, "Of course honey. You alright?" I roll my eyes, "Yes Lena, I'm alright." Jesus shots me a look and I already regret telling him everything I did. "I just need some sleep. Between school lately and this party today I'm wiped." I bit my lower lip as I lie. Lena smiles and nods at me, Stef nods and begins to talk to me, "How are your new classes going?" I drop my head so I am looking to the ground, "Can I just take a shower please?" I beg and finally escape upstairs.

"Hey Tay." I hear Callie whisper as she enters the bathroom. "Fine. You obviously want to talk about something. Maybe you have a conscience. Maybe you just want me to cover as you run off down the beach again." I spit the words to her before she has even finished walking through the door. Callie shrugs and sits down on the toilet cover putting her hands in her lap, "Maybe that's all true Taylor. Or maybe I just want to agree to figure things out before we make any life changing decisions for either of us. Look, Taylor, I don't understand what I feel other than the feeling of fear, if this in anyway hurts Jude..." Callie keeps rambling but I cut her off, "Then it stops. If Jude gets hurt than it stops. Trust me, I have come to love that kid more than myself I get it." I whisper. Callie smiles weakly, "But first let's just figure it out."


	7. All Because of Jude

~Taylor's POV~

I was sitting in my room with Mariana and Jude painting each others nails before all of Stef and Lena's friends showed up for some party they were holding. Instead of managing to get out of the party everyone decided it would be good for Callie, Jude and I to go down and try to make some friends. Speaking of Callie, we haven't talked much since the night after the party. She wanted to figure things out before getting herself into anything, that I understood but she acted as if I wasn't around much anymore. "Hey buddy just take that off." Callie's voice breaks me from my trance as she spoke to Jude, who didn't look very happy about having to take the nail polish off. "Jude, it's fine I'll talk to her about it later." I whispered to him as Callie leaves the room. "It's fine, don't make her mad." Jude whispered. I silently nodded but was fuming inside. How could Callie have a problem with anything Jude choose to do? The kid has been as solid as a rock! For years! He deserved to have some fun for a week if he wanted to wear nail polish, I was going to talk to her later whether Jude wanted me to or not.

Lena called the three of us down guests began arriving and I decided to stay with Jude throughout the party. He was a star, charming all of Stef's and Lena's friends with a smile and a shy handshake. I rolled my eyes at him everytime he laughed walking away from one of the adults. "Taylor! Jude! Come here." Jesus motioned over to the corner. "Are you pretending to be a spy or something Jesus?" Jude questioned why the three of us were hiding in the corner. "You want out of this lame party?" He asked looking to me. Boy, did I ever want to leave, I hated being around this many people. "Yes." Jude said smiling. Why did he want to leave he was doing fine talking to people, though he hadn't even said a few words to Callie so I had a feeling that's what it was about. "Skatepark come on!" Jesus exclaimed. I laughed and told Callie I was stealing her brother for a few hours and ditching the party.

"Come on Jude!" I cheered him on. I was standing at the bottom of the ramp, Jesus at the top with Jude. He had decided he wanted to try and learn to skateboard today. Instantly I saw Jude's leg slip and the boy fall down the ramp in an unhealthy looking position. "Jude!" I cried out and the sound echoed the empty skatepark. Running up to him I see his arm move and breath quickly out of relief. "Jude! Are you alright?" I asking him slowly sitting him up and already examining him out for broken bones. "I'm alright." Jude said fighting back tears. I pulled him into a hug and looked up to Jesus, "Should we call Stef and Lena?" Jesus looked at me and shook his head, no. I nod understanding that it would cause too much havoc in the house, "You carry Jude, I grab the boards?" I knew the answer before Jesus and I began to pick Jude up and place him on Jesus' back.

I ran ahead to warn Stef and Lena about what had happened while Stef ran back with me to bring Jude in. I stood there watching Stef and Lena inspect all of Jude injuries as Callie walked down the stairs, "What the he... What happened Jude?" I stepped up, "Uh Callie let me explain." I blurted before she could say anything else. Stef nodded and herded the two of us and Jesus into the kitchen. "Jude fell he's alright. Jesus and Taylor took him to the skatepark but he's alright." Stef explained to Callie. Callie was glaring daggers at me, "Callie I'm sorry." I whispered. She continued to glare at me, "why did you let him?" At this I lost it, "He's a kid, you already ruined his fun when he wanted to wear nail polish so I thought I would let him have some fun while you weren't there to ruin it, maybe you should think of someone other than yourself for once!" I screamed. Jesus pulled me out of the room and up the stairs as Stef took Callie to talk to Jude.

"We should go downstairs before Jude worries." I huffed pulling away from Jesus' grip. "That was about you, not just Jude wasn't it?" Jesus questioned me. "No." I snapped and left down the stairs appearing behind Callie and Stef, with Jesus behind me as Jude questioned Callie about if she had yelled at Jesus and I.

~Callie's POV~

After assuring Jude that I hadn't yelled at Taylor and Jesus and giving him a quick hug I slipped up the stairs after Taylor. "Stef? Look I'm sorry I yelled at her alright, I just was worried about Jude." Taylor whispered without even turning around to see who was standing in the doorway. "It's not Stef." I whispered and she spun around, "Callie!" Taylor turned bright red, "I'm sorry." She whispered. I sigh, "Well stop being sorry all the time. No one has ever loved Jude as much as I have, probably never will and I tend to see the bad in people but you're right, he's a kid he should have some fun. I still don't want him to wear the nail polish though." Taylor's small smile made me smile, "Taylor." I don't know what else I wanted to say but I know I wanted to say her name. "Yes Callie?" Taylor giggles, "It's all because of Jude huh? The reason that we met and the reason we talked and the reason we fought, Jude is the reason for us." She whispered and I laughed, what was "us?"

Authors note:

I am so sorry! I thought that I had uploaded last chapter on monday but it appears as if it didn't upload. I am so sorry please forgive me! Reviews on what you think please. As always you guys are the best!


	8. Authors note

I got some people saying they would like me to continue the story so I am going to try and get a new chapter up soon! This is for all of you wanting the story to stay!


	9. Klutz

~Callie's POV~

"Could Taylor and I go out?" I ask Stef who was sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee, "Why so early? What are the two of you up to?" Taylor shrugged smiling, "Just wanted to get some pictures of the sunrise at the beach." Stef nodded, "Alright, have fun the two of you, Callie I hope you have your phone." I nod and follow Taylor out the front door and down the street. "Pretty smooth escape." I credit Taylor. She laughs at me, "It's not the first time I've tried to get out of the house. Jeez I'm not always the good girl." At this I laughed because Taylor trying to be rebellious sounded completely ridiculous to me.

"Wow." I whisper breathless. The sunrise at the beach was as amazing as Taylor had described it. Taylor sat on the sand, and I quickly followed her kicking off my shoes and burying my feet. "So are we ready to finally talk?" Taylor asks me and I nod slowly, not sure if I really am ready for this talk yet, if I ever will be. "Callie, I really like you." Taylor explained nonchalantly as if it was her favorite hobby she had just revealed and not her feelings for me. I nodded numbly, "You know this could get one of us thrown out right?" Taylor shook her head at me, "No, it's not as strict with the rules with the two of us, I'm not a foster kid, therefore if you got adopted or if you weren't it wouldn't be wrong in the eyes of the law. Besides they already said they were gonna get rid of me eventually." I nodded again, numbly trying to sort out my thoughts. "Taylor, I've never felt well, I've never thought I was gay before. But I mean." I pause not sure how to phrase what it is I want to say, "But I've been thinking...there's something between us and it's not just us being sisters at this point. It can't be." Taylor smile caused my stomach to fill with warmth and I blushed, I was positive that it was more than just some sibling love between the two of us.

Taylor stood up and grabbed my hand dragging me to the edge of the water, "I want to make sure you understand this." She grabbed a rock and wrote the word, "us" in the sand. She sat there and waited for the ocean to fade the words into the sand. "If Jude gets hurt, then we fade just as quickly as that did. I promise." I nod, "I understand, so we have one issue fixed, but what about all the others. You know the rules, foster siblings can't date, and I know you're not in the foster system but I just have a feeling that this is all going to backfire." Taylor rolls her eyes at me, "Stop worrying so much and it may just work out. So is this your confusing way of saying you're sorry for ditching me at the party and you and I are actually an us?" I laugh and playful shove Taylor causing her to trip and fall into the ocean. "Sure, I suppose this is my way of saying all that." I laugh as Taylor pulls a piece of seaweed from her hair. Taylor grins, "Good. Because if you just got me soaked for no reason I would have to throw this at you." Waving a piece of seaweed she throws it at me anyways and finally gets out of the water. "Come on. We have to get back before Stef starts to worry." I sigh. Taylor pulls out her phone quickly, "We said we were taking pictures so let's talk a few so she doesn't think we were lying." I nod and snap a few of the sunrise and a few of Taylor standing on a rock taking a picture with her phone.

~Taylor's POV~

Walking back soaked with Callie I can't help but wonder how Stef and Lena are going to have to find out about all of this. The other thing that has been tearing at me is the question, Are we going to tell Jude? I feel bad keeping this from the little dude, he and I have become pretty close over the last few weeks and this affects him too. But what it Callie doesn't want to tell him? Then I'm torn. And Jesus already knows so should I tell Callie that? Callie was right, this comes with a lot more issues than I expected. "Callie." I whisper and she looks at me, "Yeah Tay?" I take a small breath and blurt out the words before fear can stop me, "Jesus already knows. I told him after the party." Callie freezes, and I quickly jump to finish before she freaks out at me, "But he won't say anything to Stef and Lena. I promise he won't." Callie nods at me but suddenly seems distracted. "What about Jude? Are we going to tell him?" I question. Callie shakes her head, "No, not until I know what he's going to say, I don't want to hurt him." I nod understanding but still questioning if I should tell Jude myself. And when I was going to convince Callie to tell Stef and Lena with me. But for now I was just going to accept the fact that we were together and I had a girl standing next to me who I really liked, that I had a chance to make this work. "Taylor, why are you soaked?" Lena's voice tore me from my thoughts and makes me realize we have walked into the kitchen. "Oh, I uh, fell into the ocean. You know me always the clutz." I laugh it off like it was nothing. I walk over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of juice as Callie goes over to get creamer for her coffee, bumping me to the side with her hip she snickers at me and whispers, "Maybe you should put some dry clothes on?" I nod and she laughs, "Clutz." I roll my eyes but smile as I make my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to change. There was an us.

Authors note:

Please review and if you have an ideas where you would like the story to go let me know because I love to work that into the story. As you can see I have chosen to continue the story thanks to everyone who said they wanted me to. I will try and update soon, the more reviews the more inspiration I get so as always thank you and please review!


	10. This is what you got yourself into

~Callie's POV~

"Taylor, I still don't know so much about you." I whisper, I had done a lot of whispering lately to make sure no one heard me talking to Taylor.

Taylor sits up and laughs, "We're the only two home you don't have to whisper. And what don't you know about me?"

I sigh, "I know your story, what happened with your parents and why you're here but I don't know simple things like what's your favorite food or little weird things you like to do, your nervous twitch. Things like that."

Taylor laughs at me, "Okay weird things about me, I have the ability to be a jock if I wanted to, I can play softball, baseball, basketball, lacrosse, a bit of field hockey, and I once tried out for the boys wrestling team. So I'm athletic that's something weird I think. My favorite food is chocolate but I mean chocolates a girls best friend right? I've always hated my hair, everyone says red hair is gorgeous but I find it just annoying. What about you what weird things do I not know about you?"

I laugh, "It's gonna take a lot more than that to find out a bunch of random things about me, besides isn't that why you first liked me was because you wanted to figure out my story?" Taylor pouts and I laugh at her again when we hear the front door open and quickly run downstairs.

~Taylor's POV~

Though I was kinda hurt that Callie blew me off and won't talk to me about herself at all, I faked a smile and ran downstairs to greet the rest of the family. Soon after everyone said hello Jesus, Jude and I ran upstairs to play video games. Five minutes into the game Jude dropped out to go downstairs and finish his homework with Lena. Jesus took this time to start teasing me, much to my disagreement, "So you went to the beach with Callie the other day? Are you two like a thing now?"

I continue to stare at the screen until he asks again, "Sorta. Yeah. Just don't say anything alright? Stef and Lena might throw one of us out, Mariana will completely worship it, and it might hurt Jude, so don't tell him or anyone else yet please."

Jesus laughed, "Fine, I won't tell anyone that you're dating the hot foster girl that shares a room with you. Jeez how unfair!" He laughed harder causing me to crack a smile but I slapped him for saying Callie was hot.

Sitting around the table for dinner I noticed that Jude had been looking at Callie funny and then glaring at me. Looking over to Jesus he shrugged but indicated he noticed Jude's funny looks to. Panicked I jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs to the bathroom and locked the door. Hoping that no one would follow me I feel the the floor and tried to figure out if the looks were because Jude found out about Callie and I. But he couldn't have, Callie wouldn't have told him and I was with Jesus the whole time. Unless...He heard Jesus teasing me. The kid probably hates me thinking I'm going to get him thrown out of the house.

"Taylor?" I hear Lena ask as she knocks on the bathroom door. "Taylor are you alright?" I slowly stand up and open the door, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry just feeling a little sick today, can I just go to bed for the night?" Lena looked over me worriedly and then walked me to my room. "If it's something else you can talk to us you know." I nod but just roll over in my bed.

"Taylor? What the hell was that!" I hear Callie whisper soon after Lena left the room. Sitting up I fight with myself if I should tell her or not. "Am I not allowed to be sick?" I fiercely whisper back at her. Callie sits next to me, "Not like that you're not! What if they had figured this out!"

I sigh lying back down, "Not everything is about this alright." I lie as I close my eyes.

"Yes, a lot is now. That's what you got yourself into." Callie whispers.


	11. Tell us what?

~Taylor's POV~

"You realize that everyone thinks you're dating Wyatt right?" I mumble while I finish my homework and Callie starts playing her guitar. Callie shrugs, "Yeah? So, who cares what everyone thinks? We're just friends, Wyatt and I." Rolling over so I can hang upside down on my bed, "I kinda care." Callie doesn't even look up until the door opens and Lena walks in, "Hey girls." Callie looks up saying hello and leaves the room. "Feeling better Taylor?" Lena asks, I nod and smile, "Yeah thanks."

I run down the stairs and out the front door when I realize I'm late to walk Jude home from one of his tutoring session. Sprinting to the school I finally notice that I didn't have a jacket and it was pretty cold out. "Sorry Jude...Didn't notice...the...time." I gasp out of breath. Jude shrugged, "Whatever." He mumbled. I grabbed the edge of his backpack when he walked by, "Hey what's with the cold shoulder buddy?" Jude pulled away and walked forward. "Jude what the hell?" I yelled. Jude spun around, "What do you think?! I like this house, and we both know that they'll choose you over Callie and I. So why did you have to pull Callie into it? Why couldn't she just let me live in a house I liked for once!" He yelled back at me. "Oh, Jude. Jude we need to talk. Please you won't get thrown out I promise." Jude looked at me again with tears in his eyes, "You can't promise that! Why does Callie even like you?"

I laugh uncomfortably, "Jeez Jude." I mumble. Jude kept looking at me, "And you weren't going to tell me." He whispered, "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were different." I looked down and then whispered, "I am different. Jude I really like your sister. I really like Callie, please understand." I begged. Jude shook his head no, "I don't understand, why dating my sister is more important than Callie and I getting a home, or you getting a home?"

~Callie's POV~

"How could you tell Jude!?" I screamed furiously. I had told Taylor not to say a word. "Do you not understand that we could get thrown out? That we're going to get thrown out now?!" Taylor stood frozen in the doorway of our bedroom, "Do you plan on telling Stef and Lena now too? I freakin' trusted you! Want to tell them now so you can get me thrown into a group home?"

Stef and Lena stepped into the room behind me, "Tell us what?" Stef questioned and I noticed Taylor turn pale.

Author's note:

Should Callie and Taylor tell Stef and Lena the truth or come up with a lie? What did you think of this chapter and where would you like to see the story go? I love your reviews so please leave one, Thanks!


	12. Difficult Days

~Callie's POV~

The last few days have been difficult, nicely put. There had been a lot of whispering and sneaking around lately, all things I was trying to avoid for the sake of staying as long as Jude and I could in the house. It was beginning to feel more like a hassle to keep this whole "relationship" going, not to mention the fact that I still wasn't sure it was much of dating at all, or if I'm gay or whatever. I was more confused than anything. The morning at the beach was nice though, it's been a long time since I've felt like that...

"You know people think that you and Wyatt are dating." Taylor mumbles.

I laugh at her, "Yeah? So, who cares what everyone thinks? We're just friends, Wyatt and I." She mumbles about how she cares but I just shrug it off, Wyatt is a good distraction and I'm grateful for everyone believing that I'm dating him, it takes some of the fear away when I hang out with Taylor. Pretending I don't hear her comment I continue to play my guitar until finally Lena comes in and I leave.

"Hey Callie, What's up sweets?" Stef asked me as I entered the kitchen. I shrug and she laughs at me, "Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine." Rolling my eyes I shrug again but crack a smile. "I'm taking you to group today, but we have to leave early to drop Brandon off for his lessons so I hope you don't mind leaving early." Stef explains the days plan to me as a grab a snack from the fridge. I shrug, "Okay." Stef rolls her eyes at me as I leave the room. I grab my stuff and meet the rest of the family downstairs before everyone leaves, Stef's going to take Brandon to his lessons, me to group, then go pick up Brandon and come back for me. Lena's dropping Jude at his tutor session then dropping the twins off at the mall with their friends, then she's going out shopping for some food. Taylor's staying home until she walks down to pick up Jude from his tutoring session and we all get home in time for dinner.

Sitting through group I only half listen, I don't need people to try and get into my head, that's why I've protected myself for so long. I can deal with things on my own. When I'm asked to share I just smirk and shake my head no, the only reason I'm here is because it's part of my probation, it's not like I want help or to share. I slowly flick through the photos on my phone and smile just slightly when I come across the ones I took the other day from the beach. Taylor with her red hair, which I recently found out she hates, soaked behind her as she pulled seaweed out of it.

I stand outside waiting for Stef and notice that both she and Brandon look like they're in good moods, which means the grim reaper didn't crush Brandon's piano playing dreams today. Stef turns to face me and smiles, "Hey Callie, how was group?" Nodding, I say, "Fine."

"Callie, I have something to tell you." Taylor whispers to me when I enter our bedroom. Rolling my eyes I sit down, ready to listen about whatever happened today. Taylor stepped in front of me and I half reached for her hand, but instead touched her shoulder, "I'm not going to freak just tell me." Taylor sighs but stares at my hand on her shoulder and I laugh, "Callie, I fought with Jude today," Taylor looks to the ground and I tense up removing my hand from Taylor's shoulder, "Callie, I screwed up. We fought about us. He knows about you and I. About us." She whispers.

I am fuming, after all my warnings, my threats even she told him anyways. I trusted Taylor, something about her made me feel an instant softness towards her and she betrayed it. This is why the girl confused me so much, one minute my hand on her shoulder is causing electric bolts through my body and the next minute I feel as if I've been completely ignored by her.

"How could you tell Jude!?" I screamed furiously. "Do you plan on telling Stef and Lena now too? I freakin' trusted you! Want to tell them now so you can get me thrown into a group home?"

Stef and Lena stepped into the room behind me, "Tell us what?" Stef questioned and I noticed Taylor turn pale.

Taylor looked to me with fear in her eyes, what were we going to say?

Authors note:

I tried to write from Callie's POV as someone asked me to so please let me know what you thought of it. should Taylor and Callie telling Stef and Lena the truth or come up with a lie about what they were fighting over? Would you like more drama between the two or another fluff moment such as the beach scene? Review and I'll try to write faster! Thank you as always! 3


	13. So, We don't have to pretend anymore?

~Taylor's POV~

"Girls, what's wrong?" Lena repeated, Callie looked just as frozen as I was. "Nothing, we're fighting over stupid stuff, I'm not even sure what." I mumble. Stef smirkes and Lena sighs, "Girls, something's been up with the two of you and everyone knows it, so what is it?" I try to plead with them using my eyes. Lena notices the pleading in my eyes, almost taking the form of tears and sighs, caving, "The two of you have five minutes to figure out what your story is, we'll be waiting downstairs."

I look at Callie, she doesn't seem angry anymore, she's probably to terrified to be angry. "Callie, what are we going to say?"

Callie had tears in her eyes, "I'll start packing now, just keep Jude please."

"No! They won't throw you out, they can't and besides it doesn't have be like this. We can tell them something else, anything else." I kept pleading but Callie's mind was set on already leaving. "If one of us has to leave, can we at least tell them why? Can we at least have a reason for ruining our lives?"

Callie shrugged, she stopped caring the minute we got caught, I could tell from the look in her eyes, "It's not like we have a choice."

Callie's convinced she's leaving, she has been since the minute she started to talk to me. She's too stubborn to realize I won't let her and Jude be separated and I'm definitely not going to let Stef and Lena send her to any group home. We went downstairs to find Stef and Lena sitting on the couch waiting for us, from how they were acting they already knew what was going on, but I took a deep breath to ready myself anyways.

"Okay," I start quietly, looking to Callie I could tell I was going to have to do most of the talking, "Callie and I have to tell you something. Please don't get mad, just hear us out." I say mostly looking at Stef because she was more likely to yell than Lena.

"It's my fault," I explain biting my lower lip, "And you already know this, otherwise Stef wouldn't be smirking, but I screwed up, I'm sorry." Callie looked at me shaking her head no, she didn't want me to take the blame for her but it was too late, I had already decided I would, "I convinced Callie to give me a chance, she kept telling me no, she didn't want to break any rules but I was persistent. Nothing happened..." I mumble, looking away from everyone and towards the ground, "So send me away, don't throw Callie out for what I caused, I'll be packed in an hour, I'll go back to my parents or out to some family members." I finally stopped talking when I realized that Stef and Lena hadn't said anything yet.

"Taylor, we aren't going to send you anywhere, but we need you to talk to us. Both of you." Lena explained looking to me and then to Callie. I nod nervously, "Send either of us away right? You're not going to get rid of either of us?" I emphasize before letting my guard down.

~Callie's POV~

"Either of you." Stef reassured us. I hadn't said anything yet because I was still stunned by the fact that Taylor had taken the blame and was ready to pack her stuff, it's always been my fault, I've always taken the punishment, this is what she meant when she promised I wouldn't get hurt?

"Callie, sweets are you alright? You look a little pale." Lena shook me from my thoughts. Nodding I reply, "Yeah, fine."

Lena sat Taylor and I down, "We aren't going to throw you out but we need answers." Stef nodded in agreement, "And we need to lay down some rules, I don't want to have the two of you making out in the middle of the kitchen or anything like that."

Taylor turned bright red at Stef comment, Lena gently slapping Stef and giving her the look.

I nod, "Okay."

Lena started the list of rules that Taylor and I had to follow, "One, nothing around school, though Taylor's not officially a foster kid it would still cause problems for all of us and we don't want to deal with that." Taylor and I both nodded in agreement.

"Number two," Stef smirked even before she said it causing Taylor to groan. "No PDA's around the house alright? I don't let it with the other kids and their dates I'm not gonna allow it with the two of you."

I looked to Taylor, "At least she phrased it better than the last time." I joked quietly causing Taylor to smile. I was still on edge about the whole thing but I tried to calm the mood.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Three. No matter what direction this relationship goes the two of you need to be mature, no backstabbing if you break up. You need to be able to be professional around each other in school and around the house if things go bad. Alright?"

"And of course the rules still apply the same if you were dating anyone else, no closed doors when you're upstairs." Stef explained.

"Wait," I question, "We live in the same room, how are we supposed to keep the door open all the time?" I realized it sounded bad but it was the only way to phrase the question. We did share a room, it wasn't like we could keep the door open all the time, not to mention the fact that Mariana would whine about it, it would pose other problems.

Lena nodded, "That's another thing we need to address, it isn't like we have a guest room we can give one of you, but the two of you sharing a room isn't a very valuable situation either."

Taylor looked up, "So what are we going to do?"

Stef shrugged, "What do the two of you propose as reliable option."

I looked at Taylor hoping she had an idea and she gave me the same expression. I shrugged but Taylor looked like she had an idea, "Callie can stay in our room, I don't mind moving around wherever you want me to."

Lena nodded, "Alright, we'll figure it out."

I suddenly realize it's alright to be relieved, it makes sense that Stef and Lena would understand this, "So can we go now?" I ask.

Lena nods at the two of us, "For now, but you need to keep us in the loop of what's going on. And we'll figure out what to do with the sleeping situations."

Stef smirked again at the two of us, "And remember the rules."

I nod, "Of course."

Taylor laughs at me, "And it's hard to believe I'm the rebellious one?"

Walking into our room Taylor falls onto her bed smiling, "Well Callie, that went better than we expected didn't it?" I laugh, "Well I'm still living in the house so yeah."

Mariana walked into the room with a huge smile on her face, "So I'm guess I don't have to pretend that Jesus didn't tell me about the two of you?"

Taylor sighed exasperated, "Good job Jesus! Don't mention it doesn't mean run and tell Mariana about it!" She yelled laughing.

I laughed and looked at Mariana, "Guess not?" I said shrugging looking to Taylor.

"Yes! You two are so cute! And I called this pairing from the minute you came here!" Mariana squealed, I just looked to Taylor and rolled my eyes. Maybe now the two of us, wouldn't be such a scary thought. Maybe now we didn't have to pretend, just like Mariana didn't have to pretend not to know.

**author's note:**

**hey guys what did you think? Thank you for all your reviews last time. Does anyone have any thoughts on what they should do about the room situations? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
